1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to pistons and their method of construction.
2. Related Art
Engine manufacturers are encountering increasing demands to improve engine efficiencies and performance, including, but not limited to, improving fuel economy, improving fuel combustion, reducing oil consumption, and increasing the exhaust temperature for subsequent use of the heat within the vehicle. In order to achieve these goals, the engine running temperature in the combustion chamber needs to be increased. However, while desirable to increase the temperature within the combustion chamber, it remains necessary to maintain the piston at a workable temperature. As such, it is known to form an outer annular cooling gallery within the piston head, through which engine oil is circulated to reduce the operating temperature of the piston head. However, although effective at reducing the operating temperature of the piston head, further advancements are needed to account for the ever increasing temperatures within high performance combustion chambers, which ultimately effect the ability of known outer cooling galleries to maintain the piston head at desired operating temperatures.